Devices such as smart phones and tablet computers may be configured to generate sounds to notify a user of an event such as a ringer for an incoming phone call, a sound to indicate a received text message, or the like. However, these sounds may interrupt others at inappropriate times, e.g., while someone else is sleeping, watching TV, reading, or the like.